Returning Element
by FatherMordteiva
Summary: Its been ten years since Twilight became an Alicorn. Ten Years since she discovered her fate. Now she is one of the strongest magical beings in the land alongside her fellow Princesses and Discord of course. She spends her day researching every secret she can and uncovering their truths. But some secrets are buried for a reason. Now one is lose. One that nobody knows how to stop.
1. Prolouge

**Rule of the Royal Pony Sister's year 12**

 **Crystal Temple of the Wind**

In a Chamber High in the Mountain of Canterlot a single woman was running around Frantically yelling as loud as she could.

"Father you must awaken they have already sealed her and stolen your Casket. Now they come here to seal you as well. My Lord WAKE UP!" but despite her yelling the Crystal Flower she stood before at the center of the chamber remained unmoving or showing any signs of hearing the woman's pleas. She took a step onto the Dais it was raised on, then the next. All the way to the top and Fourth Dias she stood before the Flower as it rose towering above her. she put her hand's on it and the pedal she held glowed faintly. she dug deep within herself for a energy not that of her magic and let it overwell her. Then with all her might she thought to the center and whispered under her breath. ' Father Randiare, My lord you must awake from your slumber, Sombra broke our…, his vow to you and the Crystal Empire is now in rapture of the Shadows. Already he buries Randiare and sings her prison to keep her asleep. The Kingdom is soon to recover under two rulers, but i fear the previous know of this Chamber and that you now sleep, and soon you too shall be sealed away. There is a secret order going around killing all the bearers of the Elements. I am now all thats left of your order, and the guild has disbanded itself as you commanded.' she stops as many different emotions start to drag her mind in every direction as she contemplates her next words. 'And my daughter was born yesterday as of last week, you'd like her for she laughs and giggles at everything and already shows a spark for greatness, but…. i am dying, already i feel my life slipping away. Please my lord help us.' she begged.

She stood there waiting for something to happen, anything at all. Nothing did and she let her hands fall to her side. she took a step back and sat down on the dias edge and looked around. The cavern was dark and would have been black if not for the Light Staffs she had planted around the walls. she looked over and saw the Black box of chalk she had drew. Her last fail safe should she fail tonight. across the Cavern she saw her Spear, Silver in color and standing a proud 6 feet from bottom to top with a specially Handcrafted, by herself, 6 inch Black Spear head. The Head was designed to inflict damage as the top 3 inches were a standard arrow shape that thinned out and came down to a jut out almost reminiscent of a sword hit, a repeat neck and then two blade like parts coming back up. The Staff of the spear seemed plain from here but she knew that the ruins she had cut and enchanted herself were all there. Her favorite and most difficult allowed the Spear to shrink so that only the top 3 inches of the blade showed and the bottom of the staff collapsed into the top 2 feet. The bonus was that it only required a little bit of wind energy to activate. She had failed though in her first task and as her life continued to drain out of her tears started to come forth. She then cried openly for all her brothers and sisters who had died, her husbands fall, and most importantly her Daughter who would never know who she was.

As she sat on the edge of the highest tier she watch her tears fall to the ground below her, wondering what she would do know. Then as one of her tears fell she saw it shine. she looked up and saw the whole Cavern was awash with a multi-hued light. She looked back behind her and saw the flower was pulsing in color. All except on pedal which glowed with a soft, dull, cream color. She ran to it and placed her hands on the pedal. A presence immediately overcame her and a voice that spoke as if it had seen everything but wished for more whispered in her ear calming and relaxing her body like a balm.

" _My young champion. You have been my stalwart daughter of faith for these last 300 years and have served us well. The news of your daughter brings much light and joy to me and it saddens us to hear of your plight. What is her name?"_

"Twilight, my lord. Twilight Dusk Shine."

" _A poetic name to be sure. Your husbandes fall is a tragedy on its own but your brother will care for your daughter well, no?"_

"Yes my lord she already has him wrapped around her little finger." she giggled a little to herself as she heard him laugh vigorously. she looked at the top of the pedal imagining it was her lord who stood there and she noticed suddenly two tendrils one green the other black float out. the black wrapped around her back and while the green lightly ran across her face. It wiped the tears at the corner of her eye.

" _Shhh child, you stand at your own twilight and soon night shall fall but do not fear. Death isn't a monster hunting you. He is merely the companion wishing to guide you on. Now i know that though you cared for that idiot you had to call a husband, but what will become of your fare Wife?"_

The question hung in the air as she retreated a hand from the pedal surface trying to wipe her memory of the Horrible scene that she had walked in on.

" _Clover where is FireFly."_

It was a statement, a demand to answer yet she still held her tongue as the images of coming to her house to find her true love's neck slashed and heart pierced by a single crystal spear. She felt a coldness on her arm and looked to see the Black tendril flowing into her skin. It suddenly retracted and both tendrils turn red and withdrew into the Crystal FLower it's color becoming angry hues of purples and reds.

" _ **SO THIS IS HOW HE FALLS! NOT TO SHADOWS BUT TO POWER ITSELF. HE FIRST FORCES HIMSELF ONTO THE AND THEN BREAKS HIS VOW OF PEACE AND DEFENSE OF HER AND KILLS HER WITH MY POWER. HE AND ALL WHO FOLLOW HIM WILL PAY FOR BREAKING THE BOND OF LOVE BUT EVEN MORE FOR KILLING THOSE I CLAIM AS FAMILY.**_ _ **THEY WILL PAY!"**_

Even separated she could hear him now as the chamber lit up a dark red in response to it's master's anger. The floor became a blaze of reds, golds, and yellows.

 _"_ _ **I promise no swear to you Clover upon my awakening i shall bring my wrath on the empire and all who art of his descent shall feel my wrath!"**_

" My lord no please you know FireFly wouldn't want that she was to caring of a soul to wish for pain on even her worst enemies" She pleaded for it was the only thing that kept her from trying on Sombras life as well. It was silent for a time as the color faded from the chamber and the Flower took a more pleasant showing of colors that seemed to once again calm and sooth.

" _Very well but i will curse them when once again i walk the land."_

"But my lord they come for you now surely you must wake.

" _I can not for the world still must heal, Our war still affects the land and Discord's influence is still not gone. I sense a new evil will arrive not long from now after this. But i promise you that when Harmony's keep meets your fate and seeks my truth then I shall awake. And I shall do what i wish I was awake to do for you my Daughter."_

"I understand" She said aloud. She was going to activate her box when suddenly a paralyzing spell hit her from behind. She looked at the floor as she heard the clanking of armor and the flapping of wings.

"Oh my dear Clover did you think I didn't know you were this things whore?" A feminine voice called behind her.

"Platinum!" she spat, good my voice still works. she thought as she was lifted and turned.

"The One and only and thats Queen Platinum to you still dear."

"Ha you still a queen, face it you hag you lost that title you're nothing but a High Lady of the court to Celestia and Luna!" A Hand with a heavy gauntlet on it hit her across the face.

"If i were you i wouldn't talk to the queen like that." a deep voice called.

"High Lord Hurricane, and let me guess you're here to High Lord Pudding Head?" She called out as the aforementioned Uman stepped out of the shadows

"Present and accounted for, so nice to see you again Clover though the"….

"Silence you Viper i don't need you lies right now" She cut him off with just as another hit from the gauntlet cut a bit of her skin.

"My what a bad tongue she has my lady." Pudding said to Platinum.

"Yes and to think she was once my Archmage." She took a look at Platinum as they all three stood around her. both Pudding and Hurricane holding her as the spell was disabled. She wore an actual regular dress meant more for an outing rather than court. and a black cape with a hood, she even had a purple and silver breastplate underneath the cloak. Hurricane wore his signature armor and a cloak of the same kind as Platinum, pudding was wearing regular trowsers and a tunic rather than a court shirt and pants, and a cloak all three had their symbols of power missing from their heads.

"If you're not highlords and lady then where are your Symbols of Power?" She asked pointedly to try and throw them off foot.

"Foolish girl i wouldn't wear it so close to this abomination what if pieces of the crystals it harbors got on it, id have to commision a new crown. That one" she said as she pointed to a small storage space where it rested. "Has been passed down since the dragon's owned this land. so it'd be quite impossible to just remake."

So you're all here, and being selfish brats and idiots. what's the deal then. Platinum becomes queen, Hurricane let me guess you get to be her general. Oh and lets not forget Pudding head, you get to be her advicor.

"Right on the money my dear" Pudding confirmed just before Platinum hit him outside the head.

"Imbecile she already knew she was right.

Oh my apologies my Queen." Platinum rolled her eyes. "Hurricane your troops can leave, and Pudding get that elemental person here so we can begin."

They quickly followed their orders, and the troops that had come with them left while a single figure in a brown robe entered the chamber. He walked up to Platinum and bowed at her feet.

"What is your bidding my Queen?" He asked reverently to her. Platinum smiled at the praise before speaking.

"Do that which you explained to us and seal this monstrosity with his own power."

"As you command." He walked down to the last step of the Dias and took out a piece of white chalk and began writing and drawing on the floor. She watched silently as he drew lines all over the cavern and didn't even notice the anti magic collar going around her neck till her energy stores froze. she felt to iron as it slightly chafed her collarbone as she twisted her head back and forth. 'Damn why didn't I think of using my magic' she chided herself. She watched as he for what seemed hours drew. Platinum entertained herself by using her magic to clean and beautified herself. FInally he stopped his drawing and looked back to the dais from the entrance of the temple cavern and called out. "There my Queen just as i explained it is now ready to redirect the energy toward your bidding. this is where we must now ask do you wish to continue or stop for there is no going back from here." He warned. Platinum looked from her spot at the top of the dias and looked around at the white lines. Clover couldn't see them too well as the cut that Hurricane had made on her face had been opened above her eye, so her vision was a little blurry and with the anti magic color on regulating her energy was like lifting a mountain and her condition already made her weak as it was. Despite that as soon as she heard him speak her skin paled and her blood froze. 'Latin he's speaking the language of the Lords' she thought as he spoke and coaxed the earth in the crystals to move and crack as ordered.

"NO what are you doing working for them to seal one of the Lords. you're like me and shouldn't be working with these mon…" A grunt of pain cut her off as Hurricanes fist met her stomach.

"Silence you stupid element dog." He commanded as he hit her again this time in the chest.

"Hit her if she speaks against us again Hurricane". Platinum instructed as she watched her new archmage do the job she wanted.

She had lost. Her lords sealment was coming, her daughter would be hunted, her wife was dead, and she was dieing. SO she did the only thing left to her, and prayed.

The next half hour was the most brutal and calm in her life as she prayed while hurricane unleashed his fury on her. She could feel the broken bones throughout her body but she never cried out in pain nor showed any recognition minus the grunts when she was hit.

"Hurricane her words are starting to become ingrained in my memory." Platinum warned him as she tried in vain to pay all her attention on her Archmage as he worked.

"She won't silence my Lady." He responded through gritted teeth at her defiance as he hit her again. Pudding Head who was holding her was getting annoyed as well.

"Try breaking her jaw" he suggested. Hurricane stopped mid blow to her left shoulder.

"Huh good idea" he said as he pulled his fist back to hit her face.

"My Queen it is done they heard, halting Hurricanes punch.

"Finally we can finish this" She said as she pulled to Crystals that had been given to her by Sombra the apparently "New Ruler" of the Crystal Empire. not that she cared. with her plan she would rule them as well in the coming years. She took the two crystals each looking like a thin diamond and poured her energy into it before whispering a spell the crystals had come with. She felt a small tug on her energy nothing much and ended as the crystals took on a transparent glass like look. " Here place these as your two keystone pieces she said as he bowed to receive them.

"Yes your Highness. He walked back toward the entrance.

"Good now Clover any last words...No oh well Hurricane finish it, im tired of her babbling."

"As you wish your highness." He said as his fist spun around to hit her square in the jaw. blood wiped out of her mouth with a few teeth and made a spot on the Flower as well as began to pool on the floor as she sagged in Puddings grip.

"Hurricane now look at that" Jokingly chided him as she pointed at the pool of blood on the floor. Now im going to have to clean my new Throne room. His head whipped back as he laughed it's baritone sound booming throughout the Cavern. As it died down though they heard a thud and looked over to see clover on the ground and pudding slowly backing down of the dias. "Pudding Head where are you going, grab her before she does some…" She cut herself off as she looked over at the flower as it started to pulse a dull red that was getting brighter and bigger with each pulse. Soon all three stood at the bottom of the Dias.

They all watched as the red pulsing soon encompassed the whole Flower and the markings on the floor began to all quickly glow the same way with aura's popping out of the ground where they were at.

"What' happening? What's going on?" Puddinghead asked.

"He's waking". they all heard the low mumble. They looked up at clover her face looking down at them as she lay on the ground bleeding from her mouth. "He's finally waking" she said the ghost of a smile showing on her face. They looked back at the Flower as it and the room pulsed a few more times before the whole flower started to spin. each of the flower's different ring's of pedal spinning in a different direction than the last. A shift came about it as the top opened a little to emit a single beam of gold light that coated the cavern and walls with it's color. They all watched in awe as the light bubbled out and extended. when it dissipated from in front of the Flower a single man stood must have been easily 8 feet tall if not more. He wore a strange garment. At first Platinum thought that is was a dress. but something was off with it. she could just just make out two different set's of fabric fold for legging like pants despite how it looked and around the waist it was held by a green sash of some kind. There were also small tears at the hip that showed a red legging of some kind underneath. on his forearms were two silver etched black steel arm bracers. He had a chain of some kind around his neck that went under his shirt. He breathed in a deep breath and the air around them seemed to grow heavy and freeze, finally after an unknown time he exhaled. Platinum watched as his eyes opened, and she gasped as she saw the irises take up his entire eye before shrinking and narrowing into vertical slit's even thinner than a dragons, it gave him an almost snake like look. His eye's were a deep dark blue that seemed to almost freeze her blood and the air in her veins. 'This is what we were trying to seal' she thought to herself. ' I Thought it was just a stronger element user than clover or my archmage, but this. Is he even human?' the questions went off continually in her head and were ,unbenounced to her, mirrored by her companions.

Then she heard it speak in many different voices that sounded like all of her companions and her own speak even though the creature's lips never moved.

" _ **This is sacred ground that you have entered uninvited on and committed sin on despite the warning's of it being a Holy Peace area. WIll you now stand to be judged?"**_ none of them said anything as it looked each of them over once. _**"Very well you stand now to be judged. You have first entered an Area your kind is forbidden to see unless invited, on this you stand...Guilty. You have done harm to others in the name of a false pretense both inside and outside of this Temple in collaboration with a fallen monster, on this you stand...Guilty.**_ _"_ it spoke in her mind. Finally remembering she had a mouth she spoke up for herself.

"We are doing what is right for our people in freeing them from your kids try..

" _ **SILENCE WORM YOU WERE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION TO SPEAK!"**_ The voice boomed as the Man stared directly at looked at platinum first before raising his hand ready to snap his fingers before speaking again. _ **"Your lives are now to be matched to those you have ruined."**_

" _ **You while working with other's in collaboration of another have ruined the life of a daughter who now will never know who they truly are and must grow up orphaned from the rights of a true family. YOU ARE GUILTY"**_ it boomed as it snapped it's finger's and a tendril black as night sprang out faster than she could see it and struck her in the chest. it rose her several feet of the ground where she now hovered eye level with the Man. The tendril's power slowly started creeping over her body and covering her.

Next he looked at Pudding Head, who was too scared and stunned to move.

" _ **You while under the employment of one guilty and in collaboration of a fallen monster are responsible for the life of many elementalist's and most importantly a Wife to the one i call daughter and through you never got the chance to be here with her wife, will never see or hear her daughter, and was killed before her time was due. YOU STAND GUILTY."**_ It boomed at him at it snapped it's finger's again. This time the tendril struck it's prey at his forehead he gave a mild grunt as he was lifted into the air just as Platinum was.

The grunt allowed Hurricane to come to his senses as he took a fighting stance and drew his sword. "Come at me demon i don't fear you".

" _ **You are to pay more than the other's. First while in the employment of one guilty together with another guilty and in collaboration with a fallen monster have killed those of my kind. Those crimes make you GUILTY."**_ He snapped his finger and another tendril flew out, this time at him. he threw his sword in front of him to guard himself. The tendril went right through his sword without harming it and struck him in the chest.

" **You have spilt my own blood in my temple breaking the serenity and purity of this Temple, for this you are GUILTY!"** He snapped his fingers and four more tendrils pierced his chest on each side.

" _ **Finally you have broken my Daughters body shortening her already shorten life, and through your actions before entering this temple now has had to Orphan a Daughter she will never see grow up, nor teach about the joy's and hardships in life. With this, YOU ARE GUILTY!"**_ He raised his hand as two more tendril's pierced both his arms and legs, and rose him into the air beside his conspirators. They were all instantly cocooned once they were at the same height.

" _ **You all stand accused and guilty of your crimes. Your soul's are now forfeit to us and we take from you what you have taken from other's. WE curse you to spend eternity to burn and hate the living while in service to us. Any last words?"**_ he asked the black cocoon that held Platinum.

" _ **Then as my duty as your Last Shadow i take your soul and destroy your body."**_ He proclaimed as he closed his outstretched hand and made a fist. The three cocoon's quickly shrunk and a single Crunch could be heard from each one till only a mass of tendril's floated in the air. They retreated from the air as he reopened his hand and down from the air floated a dark mist that quickly hid itself in one of the storage places in the wall.

The Archmage watched all of this from his spot near the entrance in thrall at the LOrd of Wind. He wasn't truly loyal to Platinum, but she had his family so he served. he watched as the Lord's and Lady were turned and cursed for eternity and tried to hide in the shadows of the archway.

he then watched the MAn as he lowered himself till he sat down next to the young girl and cradled her head in his lap.

 _"Wake my daughter. You must wake your time is not yet here."_ Clover heard the voice and was slowly coming around. she felt warm, amazingly warm and cozy.

"Five more minutes please." She heard a loud booming laugh and finished waking up to see her Lord holding her like he use to when she was a child. "You did wake up my lord she said happily, to bad i'm to late to celebrate with you."

 _"Clover i'm not awake. this is just a shadow my power is pouring into. i Still Sleep. I'm sorry."_ he said meaningfully to her. SHe watched him before smiling and speaking again.

"Im sorry for failing you my lord,i wont be there when you awake or to see my daughter grow. Can you watch her?" she asked hopeful.

" _No her fate is in her hands and she must go through life as best she can."_ she felt her face drop at the words. She looked to the side as a tear came to her eye. She was surprised though when something wet dropped on her cheek. She looked up and saw that he had shed a tear and was holding back many more. _"My dear do not fret if she is even half of your wife she will do just fine in the world, but i can offer you a choice. Join me in my sleep and i shall bind your soul so that when the time comes you may say what you want to her Daughter's, Daughter's, Daughter or Son."_ She looked in surprise at him was she being offered what she thought.

"My lord i do not wish to live forever, especially with..

" _You won't" he cut her off as he cupped her face, "You'll live till i release your soul after you speak your piece, i promise."_ he said. she thought about it for a second before smiling and nodding her head. He kissed her forehead whispered in her ear," _Then finish what you started and let us sleep."_ She nodded and reached out a hand till she felt the chalk square she had drawn. She dug out all of her power even that which kept her barely alive and began to place her final and greatest spell.

The archmage had watched as they spoke unable to hear what they were saying till after the Lord Had kissed the girl's forehead and looked at him saying " _Then finish what you started and let us sleep."_ The archmage stood frozen for a second but nodded his head and dropped the first crystal into a slot just big enough for it. The aura's died away and the lines turned a brilliant white color. He watched the Dais as it sunk into the ground. He then dropped the second and saw the final act's of his sealing circle activate and the flower move ever so slowly into the ground. The Man bent and Kissed the girl's forehead as a Gold Square lit up on the ground and her arms went slack. Her body then began to glow the same color and dissolve into mist. he watched the Lord stand up the mist condensing in his cupped hands. He pressed them together for a second before holding in one hand a Purple 6 pointed star with a gold shape at it's center. He pulled the chain out from under his shirt as Half the flower now was sunk under the floor. He put the Star on the chain that glowed Gold before fusing with it. He looked at the Archmage just as the flower started to close to give one last Warning.

" _I will not sleep forever and when i wake i shall bring justice to the crimes of past."_ And with that he shone a bright gold and disappeared as the flower closed back up before disappearing below the crystal flooring.

For an unknown time the Archmage stood in his place at the entrance. he waited for something to bring him a punishment like the others but none came. Finally he breathed in and out a few times before pulling a scroll out. A testament that, as there was no resistance and need for a fight, he was thinking of burning. But he now pulled out an empty parchment and copied it while adding a few lines in it to warn those who should find the place. he then took the old parchment and cast a spell to copy their signatures before levitating it up to an empty storage space. HE walked out and took one last look at the Great Serpent spanning the archway to bow and write in Latin a warning to stay away.

He knew it wasn't enough, and that what they did today wasn't the end but merely the beginning of greater evil.

* * *

So this is the beginning of my first story I've written its been upload on FimFiction as well of course...But I got to reformate it there cause I had some problems with Google Docs..Ect when I first uploaded it. But if ur interested read it there under the same user name.


	2. Chapter 1

**New Discoveries**

Canterlot Castle Perimeter Wall

The light of the sun as it slowly started to touch the west horizon played out across the lands as a single Shadow could be seen crawling along the ground of the South Wall were a soldier in a Byzantine colored Armor stood proudly Looking out to the south lands.

'Ten years, it's been ten long years' Rainbow thought to herself as she

stood on south parapet. Looking out to Ponyville as a shining jewel in the distance, with Cloudsdale starting to drift in from the east.

"Captain"

Rainbow ignored the call. She liked the time of day as it showed the world bathed in the fading glow of Celestia's sun, and the beginning silvery shine of Luna's moon.

"Captain please you need to hurry over to the signal tower and see Captain Dark

Light, so that the guard can change hands."

I'll handle Dark Light myself after we finish the last patrol of the Parapet.

But Captain." He was new she could tell in his voice., After Twilight had become a princess she had joined her army. But she hated to just hand over the Guard to the NIght or Day guard when it was time. She didn't like doing nothing.

"Dark Light can kiss the part off my armor that is my ass. I'm never on time to hand the guard out of our control. Thier use to it by now." She said with a bit of her old defiance.

"But Captain it's imperative we stay on time least they start to believe the Star Guard is as lazy as the believe."

"Let them Believe what they want. The Night Guard is lazier than us and the Day guard is to soft for my tastes."

"Captain the Day guard isn't soft."

"Look, Silver Shine right?" She asked him as she finally looked at hair though cropped short to match regulation was a two tone silver. While his wings were more of a light gray that currently were raised up just a little behind his back, clearly showing a bit of aggravation. he gave a short nod to answer her question. "I know your background, you joined about the same time as the Summer Sun Celebration 14 years ago. Worked in the lower ranks of the Solar guard for sometime till the Night Guard was doctrined to full force. The you were promoted in the aftermath of Discordes reappearance. Then again after the Changeling invasion of the Royal wedding not long after that. After words you entered in for an officer position. Was granted such quickly before Shining Armour became a prince at the Crystal Empire. After words you were promoted one more time for helping in the plight against Sombra when a small group of Day And Night Guards were loaned to Princess Cadenza. Finally requesting last year to join the Star Guard. Now you stand Promoted once more as my Lieutenant. About eleven years ago i would have smiled and thought your docie was awesome. But after having fought the God's of Chaos and the Night personally. A hoard of Changelings, Sombra's might, The Everfree Expansion and a thousand other things that have come and went over the last few years. I Know better. Your docie shows a cocky boy looking for a quick position. I'll tell you something the only reason you're my lieutenant is because of the reasons for the promotions. Holding off a small group of changelings while helping four families escape, Calming the mob's that formed in Discordes presence, and so forth. But you don't' know one thing about the Star Guard do you?" she asked him as she ended her tirade, her voice as hard as steel but never making it seem like more than a friendly conversation.

"Ummm well no I don't Ma'am" he replied dejectedly to her, his wings resting back down against his shoulders and back. Frankly captain I don't know

much more about the Star Guard other than the rank structure and duties." He said

scratching the back of his head looking slightly embarrassed. Rainbow looked back out to the south of Canterlot.

"Not much to tell about Ten Years ago I joined the Guard for training to be

Princess Twilight Sparkle's Captain of the Guard. All of my highest ranked officers

trained with me. About 5 years ago I decided to completely abandon my dream of

the Wonderbolts and just stayed in. Too loyal some say but so what. It was also

about that time that the Guard's name got changed to the Star Guard when Twilight

took control of the stars from Princess Luna. The guard also took a secret sworn

oath of loyalty they picked up from me to protect Princess Sparkle with their lives no

matter what other order's we receive." He noticed her eyes seemed to take a vacant look as she looked outward. He continued to listen as he too started to look southward hoping to spot what ever this Rainbow'd headed Woman was seeing.

Okay but is it true what they say in the Day Guard that most of your Guard are really

Changelings?

Yes when we befriended them seven years ago due to Twilight's efforts in friendship

they gave us 1000 Changelings to Twilight to do as she wished with. Most serve as the castle staff, along with those like Pinkie. But i think they like her. The rest are part of the guard making up about ⅔ 's of the Star Guard." She smiled and reminisced about the

past for a minute." Alright were done here let's go ahead and head out to the signal

tower.

Yes Ma'am, just one more question ma'am is it true about…" He hesitated for a

minute looking around sheepishly, "you know".

She opened her wings. The powerful Blue Appendages shined in the fading light and the Armor that went over the top of her wings blended in with the same color except where a few Purple Metal Feather stuck at the edges, He looked and saw two vertical bands of Purple Feathers in her wings."She laughed before replying happily, "I'd of thought my wings

could have told you that". Now let's get.." She froze her wings splayed out behind her scrunched in halfway. She looked around and he hard just under her breath start to mumble to herself. "Something's not right. I can feel it in the air. What's wrong."

"Captain is something the matter?" he waited a second or two without a reply.

"Corporal over here." He called to the nearest soldier he saw.

"Its sergeant sir, sergeant Night Tail what's the problem", asked the magi. He

pointed with his wings to the Captain. The sergeant walked over and looked at the

captain, he watched as the sergeant looked at the captain's eyes. Then leaned in to her her as she started to move toward the north. The sergeant's eyes went wide. He backed away and breath in to yell something to his comrades. Rainbow's eyes widened at the sound and she quickly yelled into the Courtyard with a commanding voice.

"All Guard move into the Castle toward the Throne Room, Find the Princess and protect your oath's!" The Courtyard quickly emptied faster than Silver had ever seen it, even when the changelings had attacked, upon mention on the princess being in danger.

"Sergeant Night Tail have all soldier's report to the north courtyard district on the

triple!" the sergeant saluted before running off giving orders. Rainbow looked

around for a second for the Aviaon with Silver hair that was her new lackey.

"Lieutenant Silver Shine Report immediately to Captain Dark Light.

But Captain what's going…

Don't Question me just go!

Yes Ma'am." He Saluted and flew as fast as he could wondering what was going on.

Rainbow watched him leave then looked to the west side and took off

muttering under her breath, "Dammit Twi you better be safe when I get there or ill

send whoever is responsible to darkest pit of Tartarus in ten seconds flat.

㇬0North Canterlot Castle Corridor's㇬0

⏰Three Hour's Prior⏰

"Come on Sucker Punch let's go" Twilight complained to the empty corridor as she

passed a servant.

"Excuse me your Highness", He asked confused.

"Oh sorry I'm not talking to you my bodyguard is dragging his feet this

afternoon, There you are now let's go slowpoke" she said to the wall next to

her, "oh and can you send some chamomile tea and cider to my quarters at the

change of the Guard, Thank you." She called as she ran down the hallway again.

'What a strange girl' he thought as he balanced the supplies in his hands and walked

away.

Twilight ran around a corner and through a few more corridors' till she

came to the throne room on the north side of the castle. It was empty this

afternoon as Celestia had taken care of all the questions of the court. Twilight did

hold court but mostly for the guilds as she controlled most of them. Usually her

court consisted of the guild leaders asking her questions about what she was

working on or stellar event's she had planned and other such things. Today though

she wasn't doing any of that, no today she was finally going test out a scroll she had

found in the Library. It had been about 5 weeks ago when she had the dream of the

tome in question hidden under the floor of the Star Swirl the Bearded section. A

secret door and a bit off magic showed her a whole room the size of a jail cell filled

with old scrolls from someone named Merlin all except one which was simply

titled, 'The Power of Crystals' by Father, she knew by the look of the scroll the other

half of the name had been scraped off with time not much of the scroll was

readable due to age or the script it was written with that she didn't recognize. But

none the less she had found a map of the Castle, well not the same castle per say

but it looked good enough, which showed the underground crystal caves beneath

Canterlot Castle. Most importantly a secret room beneath the throne room.

"Your Majesty what are we even looking for here?" she heard just behind

her. She turned around to see the Changeling male that was her personal Guard. He

stood about Seven foot FIve, black as night and his skin was hard like an insect's, his

eyes had slitted iris but the face looked normal. If it weren't the fact his skin was

armored and had holes in it he would have looked like a normal person.

"We are here looking for a secret entrance to the crystal caves beneath the

city." She said matter of factly as she snapped her fingers. A scroll appeared in her

hand a second later. She was an Alicorn and thus stronger than most magi who

need to channel their power through and object. She unrolled the scroll in the air

next to her and sighed as a blue feather fell from it. She picked it up a spun it

around her hand for a minute. "Why is it the blue one's molt first" she asked aloud

as she looked at her wings. They each had two solid vertical bands of blue on her

otherwise lavender wings.

"Maybe it's because Captain Dash's wings molt before yours Princess." Punch said

as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She just sighed again as his razor sharp

claws lightly rested on her skin.

"Maybe but it still makes me sad when I have to watch them go first before my

lavender ones molt away."

Don't let it get you down your Highness. Now what was it you were saying

about a secret entrance?" He asked offhandedly as he walked around the throne

room. That snapped her out of her reprieve and she tucked the feather in her hair.

She snapped her fingers again and felt a small tug on a few of her hairs before she

looked back at her scroll.

"How does she look?" She asked as she looked for the map. The Changeling looked

over toward his ward and scrutinized the feathers in her hair.

"Yep fit's in just fine with the other five your Highness." He replied. 'Hmmm

six years' she thought as she gazed toward the ceiling. Six happy years. When

Rainbow had proposed to her she remembered trying to teleport away only for

Dash to grab her and get dragged along with her. She had only teleported to her

room but as soon as it ended Dash tripped her and held to the ground. "Uh uh

egghead you're not going anywhere till I get my answer" she had said with a kiss.

She agreed and they had a small service in the gardens that only her Guard, friends,

and family including Rainbow's knew about it and because they didn't want total

publicity over it, never fully announced it. Instead she had created a spell that had

swapped some of hers and Dash's feathers permanently in place of rings. Also every

year when the first of her feathers molted she used another spell that attached

them to her hair making them still apart of her. Dash on the other hand would have

hers gilded in a Liquid Lavender Steel and pressed into her Wing Plates. She

breathed in and out to bring herself back to the present and looked at the diagram

on the scroll.

"Okay well according to this scroll were looking for a symbol that looks like this"

she said as she pointed to the top of the scroll which supported a square with four

smaller squares connected at its corner.

"What's it called?"

I don't know I think it has something to do with this Father character that wrote it.

Okay who's this Father character?

Don't know the scroll is written in a language that I've never seen before." She said

as she showed him the scroll. She watched his eye's look over the scroll before

stopping. "What is it?" she asked. He pointed to a single ruin on the page.

"That symbol is on the floor in the deepest chamber of my hive. We don't know how

it got there nor the person who put it there. We are merely told that it harbors a key

to something in the past.

That makes no sense, that's all you know?

Yes." He said shortly before walking to a wall to look for the symbol. She

inwardly growled at the lack of complete data and walked around the room for over

an hour to find the symbol. Despite the intensity of the search and her spells they

never found it. She was sitting on the throne looking at the scroll when she heard a

grunt of curiosity in front of her. She looked over the scroll and saw Punch

scratching at the floor.

"What did you find?" He held up a green paint chip almost too small to tell the color

of it. "Okay what's this about?" she questioned him. He pointed to the floor where

he found the chip at.

"The floor has been retiled since it was first built. There is another tile below this

one." He stated. She looked at his logic and flew up above the floor and hovered for

a second thinking. Then it hit her the floor plan and the symbol.

"Punch can you move the throne if I lift it?" she asked. He gave her a

quizzical look. "If I can put just enough power into a spell I might be able to lift it up

and lighten it just a bit but from what Celestia told me it hasn't been moved as long

as she's lived here." He shook his head once before speaking.

"I can try your Highness." He put his hands on the front of the throne and

waited. Twilight concentrated her power into her right hand as much as possible. It

in turn started to glow a pale Purple and turn evermore Lavender. Finally when she

couldn't get any more power she pointed at the throne and released the energy and

watched as the throne began to glow. Punch put all his weight behind his hands into

pushing the throne around in any direction but it didn't budge. Eventually she just

let her power go and the aura about her hand and the throne ceased and Sucker

Punch dropped to the ground exhausted for the time being. "It didn't work." He

stated breathlessly as he sat on the ground. Twilight reopened the scroll getting

angrier by the second at it.

"UUHHHHHHH, this thing is so infuriating why won't it just open up the

passage or tell me how!" she yelled as she used a spell to propel the scroll at the

base of the Throne. It hit it at terminal velocity due to her wind spell. The scroll

stayed there having imbedded itself in it. "Oh great now I've done it. Gone and

broke the throne because I can't get this passage way to activate and open up." The

throne shook for a second then the symbol appeared around the scroll. It glowed a

faint green and lavender before the throne lifted into the air about 20 feet to reveal

a tunnel leading down with large stairs. "Punch get up we found it, we found it" she

squealed with joy as she lit a ball of light in her hand and walked down the stairs. He

rolled his eye's thinking 'I'm going to regret this I can tell just like the time she found

a new potion to render other's invisible.' Before heading down the stairs after her

still feeling the echo of a burn that potion had left on his arm.

㇬0Secret Passage㇬0

"Sucker Punch hurry up or I'm leaving you up there" He Heard Twilight call from

in the tunnel. He really hated that name, especially when the other palace staff

or guards used it. But when it came to his Princess he couldn't help but let it pass.

Especially because for the first three weeks he punched everyone that came near

her. Prince Blueblood and most of the nobles still didn't like him, thus his need

to travel camouflaged. He quickly caught up to her as she was walking down the

stairwell watching the walls and ceiling in the low light her spell provided.

"Princess I suggest you take a close look at this cavern" he suggested to her and

pointed toward the ceiling. Which was pocketed with holes and crevices. It looked

like it should have already caved in long ago.

"It's okay it looks weak but I'm detecting hidden struts threw out the ceiling made

of other rock and stone holding it in place. That's still not saying that a strong

enough impact won't bring it down so let's see". She stopped in the middle of the

stairs to contemplate her next move for a minute. He watched her face scrunch up

and her eyes narrow before going wide and a smile breakout on her face.

"I got just the thing." She said as she pulled a rod from her waist. It was her wand

which looked like a Lavender horn with the spirals that were cut into it. He took a

step up the stairs to give her room to use her spell. Also so he didn't get hit by any

magical backlash that normally accompanied her wand use, which she reserved for

only her most powerful of spells. She concentrated for a few seconds and the aura

of her magic surrounded the rod in her hand before she swirled it in front of her and

unleashed its power. He saw the walls and ceiling glow a faint pink before returning

to their dark color, he ran to catch twilight as she started to fall over.

"Princess are you okay?" he asked worriedly as she blinked rapidly a few times

before answering.

"Yes I'm fine the staircase is much longer than I thought it was so the spell took

more of my energy than I expected" she said wearily as she stood up and balanced

for a second. She put her wand back in her waist belt before going continuing on

after reactivating her recently shut off light spell. They descended into the darkness

for a few more minutes before twilight stopped and started looking at the left

hand wall. "Hey Punch what does this look like?" She asked him while pointing to

something on the wall. He got closer to the wall to see it and saw a single runic

symbol cut into the stone.

"A symbol?" He asked questionably.

"Exactly and it's a match to one of the symbols on this scroll." She said as she

brought the scroll into his view point and pointed its match. "That's not all, look"

she said as she pointed down the wall on both sides where he noticed the symbols

continued both up and down the wall and Stairway. "We must be getting close to

the bottom she said as she hurried down the stairs as the symbols became more

and more clustered together.

A Few more minutes going down the stairs and they finally reached the bottom

and stood before a giant archway big enough for a whole Military Company to

march through with space to spare and its height was that of the front palace doors.

Its design was curious as it towered over them looking like it was cut separately

from the rest of the mountain. Twilight went over to the walls of the Archway to

examine them and finally started to cheer up. She could finally read the script, at

least some of it. She saw Arabic, Equestrian, Italian, even Germanium. She took the

most interest though in the Greek as it was the native language for beginner magic

users who didn't have their Soul Mark to perform their natural magic. She quickly

read and re-read it before translating out loud, "Beware the who travels this gate

for in it the Winds Rage Slumber must never break". She immediately re-read it one

more time but here translation didn't change. She went to the Equestrian one which

said "Warning the Gate of The Wind is to be sealed to hide its Rage!" Suddenly

getting an idea she cast a temporary but powerful 'Read It" spell so should read text

she could speak like it was Equestrian. Every one read something similar about a

Gate and the Wind's Rage. Her curiosity was getting the better of her now and she

started to head through the Archway.

"Your Highness I must protest, we should head back and report our findings.

Besides we don't know how long the passage will remain open." He insisted with

a slightly worried voice as he tensed up as if expecting an enemy to just show up.

The cavern seemed to taunt him as the blackness outside Twilights light spell shifted

and turned at the corner of his eyes. The Archway above looked to be daring him

with its spiral design. 'Wait spiral' he thought as he looked at it closely and saw it

was actually a creature carved out of the mountain to serve as a gateway into who

knows where. Most disturbing is the creature it depicted had a Dragons head but a

powerful serpent's body with something on its body, what though he couldn't tell as

Twilight's Light spell moved on with her into the chamber beyond.

㇬0Hidden Chamber㇬0

Twilight was amazed for everywhere she looked her light spell reflected off

of crystal of the purest kind, the thousands of shades and hues easily lite the

chamber they stood in. it had what looked like a stairway that traveled beyond her

sight and in the center a raised dais. The chamber itself was circular and easily as

large as the Throne Room if not bigger she looked at the walls and noticed small

cubby like spaces to her left. Punch was breathing down her neck now but she

shook it off as she walked to the four rectangular rock slits in the otherwise crystal

wall. The slit's themselves weren't of any note four feet long and two feet wide and

only noticeable due to the fact that they were actual rock. She reached her hand

into the bottom 'cubby' and groped around it went back another two feet. She slid

her hand along the back wall till she touched something cold. Curiosity overcoming

her she grabbed it pulled it out slowly, to reveal a Platinum and Diamond Crown of

the finest make. She looked at the crown turning it in her hand this way and that

marveling at its workmanship till she saw something inscribed on the inside. It was

in Greek and to help out Punch she read it aloud.

"'Ζήτω η Αυτοκρατορία,' Long live the Empire" she mused to herself for a minute

trying to think of what empire it could mean before having a sudden idea and

looked at the front of the crown and there sat the Emblem of Queen Platinum of

Pre Equestria. She gasped aloud staring at the crown. She heard a scrape come from

next to her and jumped to see Punch holding a weird looking hat and pulling out

War helm from the next two 'Cubbies'. She took it safe to assume that these were truly

the last vestiges of the Three rules of the Pre-Equestrian Era. But why were they

here.

"Hey Punch what's in the top one" she asked as she pointed the 12 feet up to it. He

shrugged his shoulders as used the three lower ones to climb up to it. He reached

his hand in and grunted in surprise.

"My Lady there is a scroll and an old Tome up here" he called down to her.

'Good finally some information I can use' she thought to herself, before calling up to

him.

"Carry the tome down and toss me the scroll". She waited as he complied. She

watched the scroll fall and quickly caught it in her magic to bring to her safely. She

used a small spell to see if it was safe to open, and finding nothing overly bad slowly

unrolled as Punch climbed down. Out Loud to the chamber she read.

"Let it here stand that we the Ex-Rulers of the three races of Equestria herby lay

our lives down to seal away the Creature and through the world it's family so

that they may never wake and tear our nation apart. May those who find this

proclamation be warned that the one we seal today will not forever sleep and

when it wake all the world shall fall to His power. To help we take from him His

weapon of mark and Servant of Power. Together should He reclaim both these

items we shall all surely be doomed. Long live the Princesses and forever sleep the

Last Shadow."

She looked at the three signs of power in front of her in fear. She

couldn't place the fear but something told her now was the time to run or else.

She looked to the Head ornaments before her, and now they looked less majestic,

instead they looked sad and burdened with the fact they had lost their owners to

some unknown cause. Punch came to stand next to her and once more put his hand

on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Punch, I just need a minute to myself please." She could feel his reluctance

to move and leave her. "Just please one minute, look around and tell me what else

you can find." She listened as he sighed and walked on toward the center of the

room they were in. She stood there and wrapped her arms around herself wishing

it was Rainbows instead. She suddenly felt a shift in her magic as it started to drain

drastically. She sighed and sat down before taking a small emerald about as big as

the soul mark on her hand and flicked. Immediately she felt the power drain shift to

the gems energy store. 'It must be dusk' she thought. It happened to her 4 times a

day every day for two months now. At dawn, noon, dusk, and midnight. She knew

the source of the drain but not the reason nor how to stop it. She also still hadn't

told Rainbow who just though she had a really bad head cold. The gem's she had

stored around a few places and that she carried on her she had filled with power or

else she would blackout and wake up drained of energy both magical and non. She

sat there feeling a coldness starting to settle in as the drain of her power though now

much less still seemed to steal the heat from her body. She shivered then relaxed

as she felt the drain stop. She did a quick check on her Mana levels and found it

was low, enough for the light she was casting throughout the room and a few other

medium level spells.

"Your Highness over here I found something." She heard Punch call out to her.

While his princess had been "Collecting" herself as she liked to say. He had done as

asked and started looking around at first it seemed like an over extensive Crystal

cavern. There were what looked like tool marks cut in everywhere on the floor.

Probably where they at fitted the pieces together with magic by the looks of how

perfectly they fitted together. At least that's what he thought till reached a point

close to the center where the lines stopped and circled the middle of the room. He

walked on from there scrutinizing the seamless floor till he saw another Circle, and

another a little further in. he saw something slightly odd about the floor after the

farthest circle, once again there were lines but these ones were painted in black

lettering he couldn't read but what really caught his eye was what lay beneath it.

He looked in wonder at the object below him. It had overlapping enclosed scale like

structures that bound inward on themselves. The only thing he could really compare

it to was like looking at the top of an exotic flower.

"Your Highness over here I found something." He called out to his princess.

"What is it Punch" she asked when she reached him. He pointed below himself to

the object below and Twilight was instantly amazed in wonder and the object that

swirl with a multi-color facet of Violet, Red, and Blue. She kneeled down to stare at

it and send a tendril of magic but was instantly rebuff with an extremely powerful

detection spell. Normal not a problem for her but in her current status a real pain

in the rear. Her hand brushed the lettering and felt the difference in the floor and

moved Punch over a bit so she could read it. She but a touch more of power into

her light spell to read it clearer but it still seemed almost blurry and unintelligible.

She ran her hand over the outline the script was in and some of it rubbed into her

fingers. She pulled her fingers up to look at them and rubbed the mixture a bit. She

brought her fingers to her nose and took a small smell. It smelled like chalk and

something else almost forbidden like a type of spirit. Then it hit her.

"Magic Kindergarten" she breathed.

"Your Highness" punched asked.

Twilight extended her fingers to him. So he could see the mixture as she explained it

to him.

"This is what's known as Chakra Sand. It's a type of chalk mixed with diluted spirits

and lace with magic to solidify and carbonize to once again become chalk. In its

broken form it takes a resemblance of sand which is where it is enchanted with a

certain spell or depending on how fine you make it several. You then commit it to

an object in any language by script with a command word or phrase that activates

the spells in the Sand. It used to be used to hide secret passages, vaults, messages. At

one time even assassinations. Know we use it to teach young children who are first

learning their power how to focus it and apply it outside themselves." Punch looked

at her to the powder in her hand and asked a small question.

"Assassinations?"

"Yes well the sand can hide whatever it's used to write. Say you enchanted it and

write a phrase someone you want dead or something destroyed with a phrase

someone says a lot. Or disguise it as a secret letter. You then just wait for them to

activate the script, reveal the phrase, and then say it. Watch." She told him as she

ran her fingers over the ingrained powder on the floor. She ran a tendril of power

which the powder absorbed before glowing a rich, soft, golden color and displaying

a small phrase. ERSI MFOR ETH SEHAPTD OT ETH SWHAODS. Twilight stared at it for

a minute. She eventually sat back on her feet in defeat.

"I can't read this" she stated aloud to herself.

"That makes no sense" Punch said next to her

"I know two unknown languages in….

Not that Princess how is it one can come from the depths but still be in shadow?"

He asked quizzically.

"You can't but wait" she stated almost going into a scientific explanation. "You can

read it?"

"Yes" he said looking at her. He caught the look of disbelief on her face and started

to explain. "It's a simple trick of displacement. In the old days before the Rise of

Nightmare Moon the Changelings only sent out the Collector's that had a distinct

disability that mishmashes the words they read." He started

"Dyslexia?" Twilight asked in his minor pause.

"Yes we later stopped when you all figured out something was amiss with a large

group of people flowing in with this ability and pulled them out before they were

caught. We still have it but it's a lost point and we can look past it." He finished

explaining to her.

Twilight leaned forward again and asked, "Okay then what does this say? Exactly?"

Punch stared at it a second and the answered her in a clear voice.

"RISE FROM THE DEPTHS TO THE SHADOWS." The effect was almost immediate as

the floor shook and started to rise. They quickly retreated as the object under the

floor rose up. They stopped outside the circles huddled close to each other as the

floor stopped shaking. They looked back as a small thud rang around the chamber.

The center of the chamber now resembled a four tier raised Dias with the top about

twenty feet above them. Sitting on the top was and accurately carved Lotus Flower.

They stood there and just stared at it waiting for something to happen. Finally

Twilight decided to break the stillness.

"Well I guess now we know why it said from the depths into the shadows, could you

imagine this place without my brilliant shine?" she quibed. It brought a few chuckles

to them both. A good lesson Rainbow had taught her to break a tense moment

i.e. this chamber, a first date, or telling her parents she was dating her. A Good or

bad joke never goes amiss. She wriggled out of Punches grip and climbed up to the

flower marveling at its texture and workmanship. She wondered if it was all one

piece or several that just fitted together.

"Your Highness I must insist you come down from there immediately it's not safe."

Oh Punch its fine just look at" She said as she ran her finger along the top of one of

the closed petals before exclaiming and falling back. Punch quick to move caught

her and carried her down. She looked at her Index finger and saw a small cut. Punch

quickly pulled a small strip of spare linen and wrapped it. She slapped his shoulder

after he was done back on the main floor.

"You distracted me" she stated. He simply rolled his eyes and looked back at the

Flower. He really wished he had just dragged her out of this place back to the

palace. Banishment would have been peaceful, depending on how the moon was in

the winter. The flower suddenly pulsed. He could just make out with his heightened

sight a thin trail of red slowly fall into the bottom and disappear into the center of

the Flower. It pulsed again this time a Ruby Red color. The ground light up with a

red light and stretched outwards along the lines Punch had seen earlier. The lines

were quickly engulfed in the light. He grabbed Twilight and picked her up before

running as fast as he could out of the room. He never made it for as he got halfway

the lines suddenly pulse a dark green and shoot up into the area before striking back

down. The Room went dark for a second before the Flower lite the room back up.

HE was still running he was close to the archway. Maybe 50 feet to go.

SCARPE

He froze as he heard the sound of rock sliding on rock and looked back as the

flower's pedal slowly spun against each other a circuit or two before opening. In

the center stood a being on a Black Crystal Throne. His head was resting on his

propped up fist. HE was looking in their direction. Its Mouth opened probably to

proclaim some final command to kill them in a second. HE turned from the Man and

Crouched with his princess in his arms to shield her. He listened to hear what he was

sure would be the last sound before he died.

SNORE.

* * *

Okay so I decided to add in the next Chapter even though I don't plan to continue this story but instead re-write it. I will post the rest of the story I've written so far for shit's and giggles, still read and review and let me know what you think


	3. Update

Hello I know i just posted this story upon this site...but on FimFiction its actually been up for a while know...C i have a lot of stories im writing and not alot of time(no im not abandoning this story). Recently my efforts are on my move back to the states from Korea and getting the next chapter of Rising Night done. Its actually becuase of Rising Night that i will be redoing this story and renaming it as i make a series that will have a few one offs and spin offs written about stories name will also be getting changed once the new chapteers start getting published, to Worlds Element. Dont delet this story just watch it to c for its update


End file.
